An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature. The ultrasound system can provide high dimensional real-time ultrasound images of inner parts of target objects without a surgical operation.
The ultrasound system transmits ultrasound signals to the target objects, receives echo signals reflected from the target objects and provides ultrasound images of the target objects based on the echo signals. The ultrasound system may perform transmitting and receiving of ultrasound signals sequentially and iteratively to thereby form a plurality of ultrasound images.
The plurality of ultrasound images may be sequentially displayed on a display unit. Further, the ultrasound system may synthesize the plurality of ultrasound images to form a synthesis image for image enhancement. The synthesis image may also be displayed on the display unit. In such a case, since the ultrasound images and the synthesis image are sequentially displayed one by one on the display unit, it may be difficult to intuitively recognize the change of a specific feature such as a brightness change over time at a specific region in the ultrasound images.